Loaders and other power machines typically utilize a hydraulic system including one or more hydraulic pumps, in conjunction with control valves and actuators, to power travel motors, to raise, lower, and, in some cases, extend and retract a boom or an arm, to power hydraulic implements operably coupled to the power machine, and the like. Many hydraulic implements that are capable of being operably coupled to, and receive hydraulic fluid from a power machine have a primary function and one or more secondary functions which are all hydraulically powered. That is, such implements accomplish a plurality of functions through hydraulic devices located on the implement, with a primary function supported by secondary functions. For example, cutting type implements such as planers, slab cutters, and stump grinders, have a hydraulic motor driven cutting wheel or drum for cutting a material and this cutting wheel is a primary function on the implement. Secondary functions of such an implement include functions that position or move the cutting wheel or drum to desired positions, in desired patterns, at desired speeds or patterns to achieve feed rates, etc. For example, in a planer, one secondary function is a side shift function, while two other secondary functions control left and right moving skis. In another example, in a stump grinder, one secondary function is an arm raising or lowering function that positions the cutting wheel. Another secondary function of a stump grinder controls lateral movement of the cutting wheel.
On a conventional implement of this type, hydraulic fluid for an implement is provided from a hydraulic system on the power machine to a first coupler, often a male coupler, on the implement primarily for purposes of performing the primary function. The conventional implement is further capable of diverting small amounts of hydraulic fluid to perform the secondary functions, i.e, the diverted fluid is not provided to the primary function. Because providing flow to the primary function is deemed to be the highest priority on conventional implements, relatively little flow may be left to provide to secondary functions, leaving the secondary functions less than optimally supplied with hydraulic fluid and therefore the secondary functions often operate more slowly than desired. In addition, diversion of hydraulic fluid from the primary function, for example from a hydraulic motor, can result in the primary function operating at a less than peak level. When the primary function is not active but an operator wishes to employ secondary functions to, for example, position the primary element, conventional implements employ the same diversion technique, resulting in a large amount of oil being provide to the implement, only a relatively small portion of which is provided through a diverter to the secondary device or devices that are being actuated. The remainder of the hydraulic fluid is merely returned to tank. The entire process results in the creation of unwanted heat in the hydraulic system. In addition, the secondary function still often operate more slowly than desired.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of any claimed subject matter.